


Losing a bet

by LManorSecret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret
Summary: Queen Lilly lost a bet and now she has to pay up. Only the cost is to sleep with a homeless man.
Relationships: Queen Lilly/Homeless Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Losing a bet

Queen Lilly slowly paced around the small bedroom she found herself in. She was the queen of a large kingdom, but life could get so very dull that she would often find herself making bets with people on random events. The other day she made a bet with a visiting queen, it was over a silly matter, but the loser had a high price to pay. Both rulers where unmarried and had no heir so they bet that the loser had to bed a homeless man to produce an heir. Now Queen Lilly was in a small house in some small backstreet, in a rundown part of the city, as she lost the bet. She was in this place to do her best to stop word from spreading too quickly about what she was about to do, though she was sure the whole kingdom would find out sooner or later.

The house was rundown. All the floorboards creaked, the bed was going to be most uncomfortable and worst of all the place was cold. She would have no servants making her meals or warming her fires or doing any other jobs whilst she was here. Only to bring food to her front door.

A guard led a man into the room, he had a dirty beard with matching hair. His clothes where torn and covered in dirt. Queen Lilly could smell from across the room. The man most likely had never taken a bath before. She gave a mod for the guard to leave the house. 

“I can’t believe it. You really are the queen. And we really are gonna… you know” the man blushed.

Lilly took a deep breath and walked straight up to the man, planting her lips onto his and wrapping her arms around him. The man wasted no time in returning the actions. Their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. The taste was horrible, all of Lilly’s senses where being overloaded. The man started to rip Lilly’s clothes off. This took her by surprise, and she was just as shock when he carried her over to the bed. She looked at this man standing before her with his cock hard as a rock. He pulled her legs open wide and pulled her in close. He thrusted his cock into her, pain shot up her body. Lilly let out a scream, but this only encourage the man. He ploughed away. The man kissed her breast that had grown firm. Lilly’s cries of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure. As the man kept thrusting, Lilly found herself kissing and licking his filthy body like she was a cat giving a bath. It was like she could taste the streets the man had slept on but couldn’t stop herself from continuing to taste some more. The man let out a mighty roar as Lilly felt him explode inside of her. The man with a heavy breath finally pulled out, his cock still dripping. 

“Clean it” the man said.

Lilly looked at the cock, still hard as a rock. She moved her head closer and opened her mouth wide. She started slowly just licking the tip and watched the thing twitch. Then she placed her lips around it and started sliding up and down, she got faster and faster. The man started to groan loud. He put his hands on the back of her head forcing her to go deeper on his cock. It didn’t take long at all for the man to fire a second load of cum. Lilly struggled to gulp it all down it came so quickly. Lilly found herself lying down wrapped in the man’s arms. 

This song and dance continued for a week before lords came knocking at the door. A rumour had spread throughout the kingdom started by the visiting queen of Lilly and her homeless friend. The local lords in their rage demanded answers, they demanded that Lilly step down from the throne. They offered her a small pay off and she could even keep certain items and a country home, but the lord could not allow for her to keep the throne. And so, came the end of her reign and the start of her new life. She returned to the small room.

“What happened?” the man asked.

“I stepped down as queen. But I received a pay-out master”

Over the past week Lilly found herself calling the man Master since she still did not know his name. She even felt strong emotional towards him, she felt like she loved him. She at least yearned for him. Another week would pass with Lilly being fucked from every entrance the man could find on her body. She was sure she must have been pregnant by now, but that didn’t do anything to slow the pair down. Though Lilly started to wonder what it sleep with other men would be like…


End file.
